Starstable: Vinterryttarna
by Zijena
Summary: Fortsättning på Höstryttarna. Ely måste flytta från Jorvikstallet till Meander, en snötäckt by i norr. Dietrich Horse Show hägrar framför henne, men kommer hon hitta en hopphäst i världsklass? Andra delen av fem!
1. Back on Track

**Det är vinter, som alltid i Starplaces inre delar. Medan de tre stallen i Vinterzonen förbereder sig inför den prestigefyllda Dietrich Horse Show kommer en ny flicka till Meander. Hon har bott i Jorvik under några månader och är en erkänd Höstryttare. Men nu har hon lämnat både sin älskade häst och sina nya vänner bakom sig då hennes föräldrar har råkat ut för en olycka. Avlämnad hos fasterns gode vän längtar hon hem och vill egentligen inte alls vara i den nya, kalla staden.**

**Denna flicka heter Elyonore Silverforce och är en känd ryttare i hela Starplace – hon tog förstaplatsen i den svåra Claymore-tävlingen. Men hon har lämnat sin talangfulla hingst hos sin farbror och sadlar lite motvilligt om till hoppryttare. Eric Lowe, Meanderstallets ägare, vill gärna ha henne i hopplaget, men i Meander finns inga topphästar. Hur ska Ely hinna hitta den nya drömhästen innan Dietrich?**

"Så… Vad ska du göra nu då?" Alex satt uppflugen på en öppen boxdörr och tittade på då jag lade ner alla mina ryktborstar i den fina ryktlådan Herman köpt åt mig.

"Herman ska köra mig till Meander", sade jag och stängde lådans lock. "Sen vet jag inte riktigt."

Min häst, femåringen Butterfly, sträckte huvudet över sin boxdörr och frustade övergivet. Han gör alltid så då han tycker att man har gosat alltför lite med honom och för att berätta att han vill ha något gott.

"Ja du gubben, nu får du klara dig utan mig ett tag framöver", sade jag och kliade honom i pannan. Han gav ifrån sig ett brummande läte och lutade huvudet mot mig.

Strax innan Claymore-tävlingens avslut hade Herman fått ett telefonsamtal. Mina föräldrar hade varit med om en bilolycka – och dött. Jag hade varit i ett chockartat tillstånd i flera dagar, men nu hade jag börjat hämta mig. Jag hade förstått att hur mycket jag än skulle sakna dem så hade jag alltid fått klara mig själv eftersom de jobbat mer än de varit med mig. Det skulle inte bli någon som helst skillnad i mitt liv – mer än att de hade velat att min faster skulle ta hand om mig. Hon hade inte haft möjligheten nu, och eftersom jag på inga villkor hade gått med på att lämna Starplace hade jag blivit placerad hos min fasters goda vän Eric, som ägde stallet i Meander. Fråga mig inte varför, jag hade mycket hellre stannat hos Herman än att åka och bo hos en vilt främmande människa på ett ställe där jag inte kände en kotte. Dessutom fick jag inte ens ta med mig Butterfly, eftersom han… Ja, så långt hade jag i alla fall lyssnat då Herman förklarade för mig. Sedan hade jag sprungit ut till stallet och skrittat ut på en långtur med min första höstponny, Dopey. Han skulle med till Meander också, men det var för att han var såld. En flicka som hette Cassie skulle tävla dressyr med honom. För den delen skulle han bara med på vägen, för Herman skulle fortsätta till Pine Hill och släppa av honom där. Inte en häst jag kände!

Alltså, jag skulle till ett ställe där jag aldrig varit förut, och där skulle jag bo på obestämd tid. Där finns det i princip bara hoppryttare och den enda hoppningen jag var intresserad av var terränghoppning. Oj, vad kul jag skulle ha. Min enda tröst var att mina vänner Alex, Linda och Lisa skulle flytta upp till Vinterzonen för att träna några nya hästar. Jag var på det stora hela inte helt ensam.

"Du får klara dig utan mig och gänget i en vecka, men sen kommer vi så fort vi kan", sade Alex allvarligt, som om hon läst mina tankar. "Anne kanske kommer också, men hon håller på med den där reklamgrejen för Glamour no. 5, och jag tror faktiskt inte att hon kommer därifrån på ett tag. Hon är ganska förtjust i den där fotografen." Hon himlade med ögonen.

Jag kunde inte låta bli att fnissa lite över Annes senaste förälskelse. Derek var visserligen söt, men jag hade en känsla av att Anne skulle tröttna på honom ganska snart – som alltid. Anne var en riktig diva ibland.

En stor oro var att jag inte bara skulle lämna Butterfly, utan också mitt helvilda och livsfarliga sto Burning Love, eller Flame, som hon numera hette. Hon skulle nästa vecka betäckas med Butterfly, efter överenskommelse med Monica på Hillcrest, Butterflys förra ägare.

Flame är nämligen lite (stor underdrift) av en problemhäst och det är bara jag som lyckats få respekt än så länge – även om det knappt görs framsteg. Flame är en bestämd dam och hon är allt annat än snäll och tillgiven.

"Ely?" Herman hade dykt upp i dörren. "Vi åker om två timmar."

"Okej." Herman försvann ut igen. Jag visste att han ville ha kvar mig på Jorvik, och jag ville inget hellre än att stanna kvar.

"Jag måste prata med Lisa", sade Alex och hoppade ner från boxdörren. "Vi ses, Els!"

Så var hon borta. Jag suckade djupt och gick in i Butterflys box. Han buffade på mig, fortfarande efter jakt på något gott, men han fick bli besviken den här gången.

"Du är fortfarande bäst, eller hur grabben?" mumlade jag och kliade honom på bogen. Han sträckte ut huvudet och njöt. "Fina killen. Nu måste du sköta dig bättre än Flame då jag är borta, annars blir jag besviken. Du är bra mycket snällare." Hur farao skulle jag klara mig utan min härliga häst?


	2. Nystart

"Hej, jag heter Eric Lowe. Jag äger Meanderstallet. Det ska bli kul att ha dig här, Ely."

Jag log blygt mot den kraftiga mannen som stod framför mig. Han var inte bara bekant med min faster utan också god vän till Herman, som verkade glad över att jag kommit till ett så "bra ställe".

"Vi ska ordna med lite papper och ett tillstånd till dig, så ska du bli Vinterryttare nu direkt. Jag antar att du vill sätta igång med träningen inför Dietrich?"

"Ehum… Jag hade inte tänkt ställa upp, för att vara ärlig. Mina tävlingshästar är kvar i Jorvik."

"Varför kunde inte stoet komma med?" frågade Eric.

"Hon ska betäckas", svarade Herman. "Och du vet hur krångligt det är att flytta hingstarna hit och dit med alla regler och lagar och gud vet vad."

"Jo tack, jag vet. Jag har dock en ihärdig liten märr som skulle kunna passa."

Ett sto? Visst föredrog jag faktiskt hingstar och vallacker, men det skulle vara kul med lite omväxling från Dopey, Precious, Butterfly och Ray.

Herman åkte vidare en halvtimme senare för att lämna Dopey hos sin nya ägare efter att jag fått se mitt rum – eller krypin. Det var ett litet rum ovanpå stallet, men det var ljust (ett stort fönster täckte kortsidan) och rent. Jag slog dock ofta huvudet i taket (snedtak hade jag aldrig förr varit med om), men jag lärde mig snabbt att ducka. Med min stora samling av modellhästar på hyllan ovanför det lilla skrivbordet såg det mycket trevligare ut. Dessutom hade Eric varit snäll nog att köpa en stor och färgglad krukväxt som stod nära fönstret. Jag skulle säkert trivas här.

Stallet såg ut nästan precis som i Jorvik, med skillnaden att detta stall hade fem boxar istället för tre. Det var rent, fräscht och välskött och det enda minuset var att vattnet i brunnen utanför lätt frös. Jag var verkligen inte van vid vinter efter ett halvår i det härliga höstlandskapet. Hästarna var fina och verkade väluppfostrade, inga tävlingshästar direkt, men schysta, de fyra närmast dörren alla pigga och nyfikna.

"Märren" var däremot lite av en besvikelse. En Cleveland Bay med namnet Bella's Lullaby, enligt namnskylten fjorton år gammal, brungrå med svart man och inte den allra minsta karisma. Hon stod helt stilla och tittade ointresserat på mig då jag kom in i hennes box för att hälsa.

"Hon är lite speciell, Bella, antingen seg eller bara bråkig, men du har ju erfarenhet av lite svåra hästar", sade Eric. "Jag tror att hon kommer passa dig bra. Om du inte tycker det känns rätt är det bara att säga till så får du prova de andra tillgängliga hästarna i stallet."

"Tack, men vi börjar så här", sade jag och strök handen över Bellas hals.

Som Image, Hermans personliga favorit på Jorvik, hade Bella en kraftig underhals, och jag hoppades att jag skulle slippa använda martingal på henne. Jag hade dåliga erfarenheter av höga huvuden efter Flame och med martingal var det så irriterande att tygeln stannade upp då man försökte ge ledande tygeltag.

"Om du vill rida kan du sadla och ta ut henne nu genast. Vi har en finfin distansbana i bergen."

Distans? Å nej. Men jag behövde lära känna min nya… sa man "Vinterponny"? Det lät konstigare än Höstponny, men det fick duga. Eller…? Nä, Vinterhäst lät bättre.

Bella var stilla och snäll då jag sadlade, och tog bettet utan knussel. Fortfarande utan minsta entusiasm följde hon mig ut ur stallet.

"Är hon alltid så här… lugn?" frågade jag Eric då jag spände sadelgjorden.

"Hon har faktiskt tappat livsgnistan lite nu på äldre dar", sade Eric och kliade sig i huvudet under kepsen. "Snäll har hon alltid varit, men hon har blivit lite jobbig i ridningen. Hon har inte kul längre, och jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska göra åt det. Men du har ju börjat få fason på den där bruna draken, så varför inte pigga upp min lilla tjej?" Han klappade Bella på halsen.

Uppenbarligen reds Bella mycket av väldigt små barn, eftersom stigbyglarna knappt nådde nedanför sadelkåpan och hålen i stiglädrena var väldigt uttänjda högt upp. Hon stod helt blickstilla då jag trixade på hennes rygg och jag kände att hela hästen bara skrek av uttråkning.

"Kan jag rida en bit längsmed floden som uppvärmning?" frågade jag.

"Utmärkt idé. Om du rider en bit kommer du bort till Pine Hill, dit och tillbaka är en bra uppvärmning."

Pine Hill? Ryttarna därifrån hade varit mina största konkurrenter i Claymore, och jag ville gärna se hur de hade det i sin by.

Bella skrittade med korta, låsta steg, och jag försökte få henne att släppa ut lite.

"Du var ingen pigg dam du", mumlade jag och drev mycket med sitsen. Jag hade aldrig förr suttit på en häst som var så lat! Vad jag än gjorde maskade hon bara och vägrade lyssna.

Jag provade något nytt efter ungefär trehundra meter. Jag gjorde halt. Genast blev det tvärstopp. Hjälper för ryggning. Bella ryggade snällt. Jag räknade steg och då vi tillsist gått tjugo steg släppte jag på tygeln. Bella gick ivrigt framåt, lite stressad de första stegen med långsammare sen, nära sin vanliga takt. Jag gjorde samma övning flera gånger, och då vi ryggat nästan hela vägen tillbaka till Meander drev jag på till trav. Vi sicksackade över vägen litegrann och fortsatte sedan i skritt. Det var fortfarande segt, men Bella kändes lite mer uppmärksam nu. Hon hade säkert aldrig förr backat hela vägen hem!

Jag drev på till trav igen och fattade sedan galopp. Bella hade en trevlig galopp, den påminde lite om Dopeys. Jag ställde mig i fältsits och drev på lite till – extremt långsamt jämfört med Butterfly och Flame, men det fick duga för den här gången. Vägen till Pine Hill var längre än jag väntat mig, troligtvis ungefär lika lång som mellan Jorvik och Hillcrest, så jag vände om ganska snart.

Bella höll som jag trodde huvudet högt, men hon började sänka sig och hängde istället i tygeln. Om jag skulle fortsätta rida henne var jag tvungen att försöka få lite muskler på henne.

"Vad tycker du än så länge?" frågade Eric då jag gjorde halt på stallplanen.

"Hon är väldigt lat", sade jag och rynkade pannan. "Jag skulle vilja elda upp henne lite, men jag är inte säker på den bästa metoden." Så kom jag att tänka på en sak. "Varför undrade du för den delen om jag skulle träna för Dietrich?"

Eric såg lite besvärad ut.

"Du är ju en duktig ryttare och jag tänkte att du säkert ville tävla om du kom till ett hoppinriktat stall. Vi har ju inte direkt några topphästar, men det finns några rediga sjuåringar i Cape Point och Pine Hill har så gott som bara riktiga stjärnskott."

Jag nickade eftertänksamt.

"Om du ursäktar så räcker det här för idag", sade jag och satt av. "Korta pass duger bra såhär i början."

Eric nickade.

"Ställ bara in henne du, jag tar ut henne i hagen senare."

Jag ledde in Bella i stallet och började långsamt sadla av. Det skulle bli skönt att kollapsa på sängen och vila lite.


	3. Mina kompisar

Jag hade lite svårt att sova under natten, så nästa morgon var jag igång tidigt och mockade. Då jag var färdig fortsatte jag med att byta ut allt vatten, som trots den behagliga värmen i stallet hade frusit till under natten, och fodrade.

Medan jag gick runt och gjorde alla sysslor kom jag helt osökt att tänka på min kompis Yassie, från Valedale, och undrade om hon hade köpt sig den lugna nybörjarhästen hon drömt om innan Claymore. Hon var helt självlärd och skulle behöva en häst som skolade henne själv lite grann… Jag stannade upp. Varför kändes det så pass relevant just nu?

Medan jag funderade lutade jag mig mot skimmeln Do You Love Me's boxdörr, men inte förrän stoet buffade på min arm med mulen fattade jag kopplingen.

"Men vad i hela världen…?"

Jag lyfte på hennes namnskylt på boxdörren och läste på foderstaten som var fasthäftad under. Jag letade efter något intressant och hittade exakt vad jag sökte:

"_Darling kan inte äta silage, hon __**måste**__ ha hö! Om hon äter annat strö, ring Henny genast!_"

Jag sänkte namnskylten och tittade på skimmeln med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Tack du Darling, kunde du inte ha gett mig en ledtråd? Det finns så många skimlar häromkring och så smart är jag faktiskt inte."

Medan jag kliade Darling på halsen tänkte jag istället på Henny, en annan god vän. Hon hade med sin fantastiska ritt i Claymore fått upp Valedale på femte plats, men efter det hade jag inte sett henne. Hade hon köpt Darling? Jag visste sedan innan att hon hade två hästar, Stupefy och Amie, men hade hon sålt en av dem nu då hon troligen också hade köpt Darling? Amie hade ju Lisa haft på foder de senaste månaderna.

Inget telefonnummer hade stått på foderstaten, så jag lade på minnet att fråga Eric.

Jag fortsatte att fixa och dona tills jag gjort vartenda syssla som jag kunde komma på. Eric kom in en kvart senare, då jag satt under Darlings krubba (det var kallt och hon var den enda hästen jag litade på) och läste en hästtidning.

"Men i jösse namn, har du gjort allt det här?" Eric stannade mitt i stallet och verkade veta att jag var där.

"Tänk för det har jag", sade jag svävande och sköt upp Darlings boxdörr så att jag kunde se honom. "Jag hade tråkigt och hästarna dör inte av att få det mockat lagom till frukost."

"Och då du är klar sätter du dig inne hos en helt främmande häst?"

"Darling är inte 'helt främmande'", protesterade jag. "Hon är snäll. Jag har ridit henne förr. Hon är jätterolig att hoppa."

"Har du _ridit_ henne?" Eric var helt ställd.

"Ja, jag vet inte om Henny äger henne nu, men i vilket fall träffade jag Yassie, tjejen som red henne förut, på Hillcrest och vi bytte hästar nere vid Jorviks terrängbana. Jag åkte av, men det gick bättre då jag visste vad det var jag satt på." Darling böjde ned huvudet och buffade på mig igen. "Men jag kommer inte ihåg att du var så kelsjuk", kuttrade jag och petade henne på mulen med pekfingret. Darling körde upp huvudet i luften, lite mer vaksam. "Vad du är larvig", muttrade jag och reste mig, helt glömsk att jag satt mig precis under krubban.

Två minuter och tjugo svordomar senare hoppade en överlycklig Henny, rödhårig och fräknig, in genom stalldörren.

"Ely! Gilly berättade att Henrietta sagt att Eric påstått att en ny stjärnryttare kommit hit!"

"Det var många kopplingar", sade jag kvävt då jag fick en benknäckande kram. "Hej Henny! Vad gör du här?"

"Stupefy har blivit lite seg och jag tyckte att han kunde få en långsemester, så jag ska försöka komma med i ett hopplag", sade hon glatt. "Jag fick ett utmärkt erbjudande av att köpa en billig hopphäst, och så köpte jag Darling. Hon är duktig, lite busigare än vad jag är van vid, men hon är kul att rida."

"Visst är hon? Men har du kvar Amie?"

"Nope, sålde henne till Charlotte. Hon ska bli ridskolehäst, men jag hoppas att hon hittar en ny, bra Höstryttare som vill ta hand om henne."

"Eller så vill hon bara leva loppan och skickar av ungarna snabbare än Poppy", sade en ny röst. Jag, Henny och Eric vände oss alla om.

Kortare än oss alla, med långt svart hår i fläta och med den lila ridhjälmen på sned – min bästa kompis Gilly hade dykt upp.


	4. Hoppträning med Bella

"Gilly! Din lilla rackare, kom inte och säg att ditt ponnyskrälle har lyckats äta upp mitt höförråd igen", hojtade Eric och hötte med näven medan han låtsades vara arg.

"Nejdå! Men jag hörde att min polare äntligen har kommit till Nordpolen och ville säga hej!" Gilly hoppade jämfota fram och kramade mig. "Jag har hittat en häst, men allt annat är en överraskning och du får inte veta mer förrän du ser honom", fortsatte hon med en strålande lycklig min.

"Hingst eller vallack?" frågade Henny.

"Du får inte veta något du heller, Hen", sade Gilly och lipade. "Men jag har köpt honom, och vi är med i hopplaget för Cape Point."

"Vi får se om jag kommer med", flinade Henny. "Det gäller bara om jag visar mig vara ryttare att samla ihop grodan här." Hon smekte Darlings nosrygg.

"Det är du", sade Gilly. "Du är duktig."

"Åh, nu kan jag knappt vänta på att få prova på det här, med er båda här", sade jag, förvånad över min egen entusiasm. "Jag har inte hoppat bana sen jag red Flame för första gången."

"Verkligen? Då är det på tiden! Eric, får jag låna en häst?"

Eric ruskade på huvudet över Gillys hyperaktivitet.

"Ta ut Shoot, du", sade han. "Han kan gott behöva lite motion."

Jaha, fem minuter senare var vi alltså på språng. Jag red förstås Bella, lika ointresserad och lat som dagen innan, Henny red Darling och sist i ledet kom Gilly på en stor brun vallack vid namn Shooting Star.

"Vi rider till Jessica först", sade Gilly och susade förbi oss i en rasande fart. "Hitåt!" Hon vinkade från vägen hon redan börjat trava uppför.

"Hon har inget som helst tålamod", suckade Henny.

"Är Jessica här?" frågade jag. Vi kanske inte hade kommit överens i början, men efter Claymore räknade jag henne bland min ständigt växande skara av goda vänner.

"Såklart! Hon har byggt upp en hoppbana där uppe på kullen. Katjas brorsa Buck hjälper henne lite då och då, med att bygga hinder och sånt."

Vi skrittade uppför den lilla kullen och kom fram till en plan yta med två stugor i mörkt trä och en ridbana till höger. En rödhårig kille med en hockeyklubba över axeln stirrade surt på en buske, som om han ville flytta den med ren tankekraft.

"Hej", hojtade Jessica, som stod vid staketet till ridbanan mitt emot Gilly medan hon höll fast en stor, lite bångstyrig häst i grimman. "Kom hit, kom hit!" Vi skrittade närmre. "Bry er inte om Buck", sade hon lågt och kastade en blick mot hockeykillen, "han är bara sur för att Katja sa åt honom att hjälpa mig med att trimma buskarna."

"Buck är alltid sur", sade Gilly. "Kan vi hoppa, Jess?"

"Visst, jag måste bara släppa ut Billy här först. Vänta lite."

Jag kände igen den bruna vallacken från Firgrove, Believe, och blev lite fundersam.

"Var har du Dessie?" Miss Decibel var Jessies tävlingshäst, och hon brukade alltid vara med överallt.

"Hon har sträckt en sena", suckade Jessie. "Billy hoppade över staketet hemma på Firgrove och skrämde vettet ur henne, så hon sprang tills senan bråkade. Jag fick låna Billy under tillfriskningen, så jag rider till honom lite. Gissa om det behövs."

Tio minuter senare hade vi värmt upp och Jessica började bygga upp hinder. De blev högre och högre ju längre man kom på den ovala banan, men de första hoppen, på höjden under en meter, var jag säker på att Bella skulle klara.

Bella själv verkade väldigt misstänksam och klippte med öronen. Hon trampade lite mer under sig än dagen innan, men hon kändes inte riktigt "fin".

"Har någon av er hoppat Bella förr?" frågade jag.

"Nej, men jag såg henne hoppa en gång för ungefär tre år sen", sade Gilly. "Hon hoppade över en och fyrtio, men jag vet inte hur hon är nu. Hon har ju blivit lite grinig på sistone. Jag skulle tro att hon behöver lite draghjälp."

"Det är så sant, kom bakom Gilly och Shoot, Els", sade Jessica. "Du kan komma på första och andra hindret, Henny."

Darling hoppade högt över första hindret med spänd rygg, men lugnade sig lite och hoppade mycket finare över det andra hindret.

"En gång till!"

Den här gången var Darling mer koncentrerad och lyssnade snällt på Hennys förhållningar.

"Hon känns fin", sade Henny och klappade om sitt sto. "Hon känns lite mer lyhörd nu än då jag fick hem henne. Jag kan knappt vänta med att prova de riktiga höjderna!"

Jag tänkte på det skyhöga hindret jag och Butterfly hoppat i ridhuset i Claymore några veckor innan och rös till. Var det så högt jag skulle hoppa?

"Redo Ely?" hojtade Gilly då hon kom farande i en långsam, gungande galopp. Hon var så liten att hon såg ut som en mygga på Shoots breda rygg, och hon fick driva med hela kroppen för att ens kunna hålla gångarten.

"Redo", svarade jag och fattade galopp.

Shoot ökade sprången framför mig och dundrade över de tre första hindrena (Gilly kämpade för att svänga ut ur banan) och jag drev för att få igång Bella. Hon hoppade lite halvhjärtat över det första, och tvärnitade på det andra.

"Tvärvänd och hoppa igen", hojtade Jessie. "Hon ska över det där hindret vad som än händer! Du är bossen, Ely!"

Jag svängde tvärt och drev med säte och skänklar. Bella tvärade igen och sparkade bakut.

"Lägg av", väste jag och vände igen. Den här gången pressade hon bak öronen och sköt över hindret, och nästa, och nästa… Vi var på väg mot det sista, nästan lika högt som de riktiga tävlingshindren. Utan att tveka ställde jag mig upp i lätt sits, gungade med i sprången och tog tag i manen med innerhanden. Gav lite mer stöd på ytter…

Vi flög. Sen kände jag hur hennes hovar slog i marken innan jag gled.


	5. Topphäst

"Snygg avfallning. Det var nog det snyggaste jag sett sen Ryan skulle bada med Dee-Dee. Han gjorde liksom en kullerbytta då hon stegrade sig och landade på fötter."

"Va?" Jag försökte fokusera blicken. Uppenbarligen hade jag tappat balansen och trillat av, och jag kände mig lite vimmelkantig. Jag hade landat rakt på ändan och tydligen tappat andan.

"Ja, och du gjorde liksom en dubbelvolt innan du landade. Wow, vad hon var arg på dig! Men hon hoppar ju riktigt fint egentligen."

Jag blev uppdragen på fötter av Henny, som hoppat av och bundit upp Darling. "Ge dig, Gil! Det där såg ut att göra ont."

"Det är lugnt", mumlade jag. "Hur gick det med Bella?"

"Hon är lite nervös. Vad tog det åt henne?"

Jag tittade upp. Jessica höll i yttersta tygeländan och försökte lugna ner Bella, som för tillfället påminde väldigt mycket om Flame och reste sig lätt på bakbenen.

Jag gick fram till stoet och tog tyglarna från Jessie. Bella drog bak öronen och höjde huvudet då jag tog lite lätt i tyglarna.

"Kom nu", mumlade jag och började långsamt gå. Bella tvärade lite först, men följde sedan med och skrittade rätt så lugnt vid min sida.

Då hon började likna sitt lata jag lite mer satt jag upp igen. Det var helt omöjligt att förstå att det var samma häst! Hon släpade benen efter sig och lyssnade knappt på mina hjälper.

"Jag begriper verkligen inte vad det är", sade jag med rynkad panna då jag gjort halt på medellinjen medan Henny hoppade hela banan. "Ena sekunden är hon en katapult och nästa är det som att rida på ett fallet träd. Jag fattar inte hur jag ska få henne intresserad!"

"Hon är ju helt klart uttråkad, men jag kan faktiskt inte hjälpa dig", suckade Jessie. "Jag har två hästar att träna bara här uppe och jag har lovat Katja att fortsätta lite med Hiri."

Hiri? En klocka ringde.

"Är inte det Katjas skimmel som skickar av er hela tiden?"

"Jo, men han är helt förändrad! Katja gjorde som du sa och började lägga om träningsprogrammet, och det gjorde underverk. Han är helt ridbar nu, men han är tillsalu. Tyvärr verkar det som om Sabine på Pine Hill vill köpa honom, och då blir allt förstört. Han behöver en lugn och snäll ryttare, men Sabine är av sorten som sliter och drar – även fast hon är ganska duktig då hon väl _rider_."

"Vad tråkigt", mumlade jag. "Varför ska han säljas nu då?"

"Katja har inte tid. Hennes Winner har blivit helt frisk nu, och hon ska kvala till Dietrich. Dessutom har hon fått in tre nya hästar som hon ska träna på sidan av. Egentligen skulle både hon och jag vilja fortsätta med Hiri, men ingen av oss kan ha honom. Eller jag kan, men jag har inte råd. Han gillar att vara förstahäst, så jag tror inte att det är någon idé för den delen."

"Och det är synd och skam att någon som Sabine ska ha honom, för med en bra ryttare kan han säkert vinna saker som Dietrich." Gilly skrittade fram till oss och gjorde halt. "Han skulle älska en ryttare som dig, Ely. Varför provrider du inte?"

"Jag har inga pengar, och jag vet inte ens om jag ska fortsätta tävla för den delen", sade jag med en axelryckning. "Helst vill jag bara hem till Jorvik och rida och ha kul med Flame och Butterfly, men det går inte förrän Herman lyckas fixa något tillstånd."

"Jag tycker ändå att du ska prova honom", envisades Gilly. "Du skulle älska honom. Han hoppar allt, och han är snabb som bara den. Kan du tänka dig hur fort det skulle gå i terrängen?"

"Om jag skulle prova honom skulle jag troligen få smak för de högre höjderna, vilket innebär att jag måste hitta en ny topphäst. Jag måste ordna pengar, och då jag väl har lyckats komma till Dietrich måste jag tävla mot dig. Det vill jag inte."

"Men så är det i tävlingar", sade Jessie. "Du tävlade mot flera du kände i Claymore, eller hur? Mig, Katja, Milly… Bara exempel."

Sant. Och egentligen ville jag tävla igen, men jag hade inga egna pengar. Aldrig att jag lät Herman köpa en till häst åt mig, med hans ekonomi.

"Det här räcker för idag", sade jag med en suck. "Jag drar mig tillbaka till stallet."


	6. Medaljer och prickiga katapulter

Ingenting kändes riktigt kul. Strax efter lunch nästa dag tvingade Henny därför upp mig på Darling för att jag skulle få rida en häst hon visste att jag tyckte om.

Uppgiften var att prova distansbanan Eric velat att jag skulle rida med Bella, och om jag kom runt på bra tider skulle jag få medaljer igen. Jag hade bara brytt mig om att samla nio medaljer hemma i Jorvik – tre på Lindas hoppbana, tre på Lisas distansbana och tre i Hermans dressyr.

Själva distansen tilltalade mig inte alls, men jag försökte tänka på det som ett galoppass i bergen. Darling var pigg, vilket jag märkte under framridningen på Jessies ridbana då hon bockade runt som en galning och skickade av mig två gånger, men jag visste att hon skulle skärpa sig då det verkligen gällde.

"Försök att ta det lugnt för det mesta, det är glashalt där uppe", sade Henny då hon räckte mig ett spö. "Lycka till!"

Banan var det tråkigaste jag sett, svängar hit och dit och snö så långt ögat nådde. Halt var det då inte, och vi kom i mål med tiden som krävdes för guldmedalj.

Jag fick en fin liten låda stor nog att rymma alla medaljer av Eric och lade mina tre nya skatter på sina rätta platser.

Men fortfarande kände jag mig så uttråkad och dyster.

"Hen, gör det något om jag rider en bit?" frågade jag.

"Närå, jag hade inte tänkt rida idag ändå. Du kan vara ute en timme eller två, hon behöver motionen."

Jag tackade och skrittade iväg. Först då vi kommit en bit kom jag ihåg att jag inte kunde minsta lilla ridväg i Vinterzonen och dessutom hade jag ingen karta.

Nåja. Jag ryckte på axlarna av ren reflex. Om jag följde floden som rann genom hela zonen fram och tillbaka kunde jag omöjligt komma vilse.

Darling var fortfarande pigg och dundrade fram då jag lät henne fatta galopp.

"WHOA!"

Jag bromsade genast då en vit blixt dök förbi. Darling stannade snällt, trots hennes heta önskan efter en galopp, och jag vände mig om i sadeln.

En vit häst med svarta prickar stod ungefär tio meter bakom oss. Den hade träns, men ingen sadel, och på marken intill den satt en ljushårig kille i min ålder.

"Hej", flinade killen och vinkade medan han rättade till sin mörkblå sammetsbeklädda ridhjälm med ena handen. "Du är ny i krokarna, va? Jag heter Ryan, och katapulten heter Dee-Dee. Vad heter du?"

"Ely", sade jag, lite förvirrat, och vände Darling. "Ryan sa du? Var inte du med i Claymore?"

Jag kände igen hästen i vilket fall – det var hon som vägrat under terrängen i Claymore då hon tävlade för Beauvista och därmed gett oss segern.

"Tänk för det var jag", sade han och reste sig upp medan han borstade bort all snö från sina varma kläder. "Vänta lite, du…" Han tittade upp på mig och blinkade. "Men du är ju _den_ Ely! Du red ju Butterfly!"

Några minuter senare skrittade vi sida vid sida längsmed floden och småpratade om lite allt möjligt. Dee-Dee var en dam med temperament och hon gillade inte den långsamma gångarten. Hon slog irriterat med huvudet trots de halvlånga tyglarna och fjantade sig lite väl mycket.

"Vi köpte henne från Sommarzonen för fem år sen", berättade Ryan. "Jag red in henne själv med hjälp av Kevin. Känner du honom för den delen?"

"Om det är han som har ett par syrror som heter Milly och Gilly – javisst."

"Just ja, du känner ju Gils. Hon är lite knäpp, men alla gillar henne ändå. I alla fall, Dee-Dee är en jättebra hopphäst, men det är inte alltid hon är på humör. Det är vid sådana tillfällen jag flyger ut på egna äventyr. Hon må vara galen, men bättre pålle finns inte." Han klappade kärvänligt om stoet, som högg i luften. Förtjusande.

"Varför rider du barbacka då hon ändå är så pigg?" frågade jag och vände hastigt Darling då Dee-Dee plötsligt fick ett infall och kickade efter henne. Hon påminde mig om Flame.

"Pigg? Hon är vild! Ursäkta, jag ska hålla avstånd." Ryan flyttade ut henne mot vägkanten. "Jag försöker variera träningen så mycket som möjligt. Jag är Vinterryttare, men vi har inte haft något att göra på länge. Då blir hon uttråkad och helt omöjlig att rida."

"Vad är det där för slags byggnad?" frågade jag efter ytterligare en liten stund och ställde mig upp i stigbyglarna för att se bättre. Ryan vred på huvudet och jag pekade mot den stora röda ladan.

"Åh, det. Har du aldrig varit i Cape Point? Det är stallet. Henrietta Rein äger det här stället. Hon är schyst, låter Dee-Dee stå gratis bara jag hjälper henne att halma och byta vatten varje morgon."


	7. Henrietta i Cape Point

Henrietta var en benig kvinna i fyrtioårsåldern med tunt brunt hår uppsatt i en stram hästsvans och en utmärkande uppnäsa. Hon skickade genast in oss i värmen och övertalade mig att ställa in Darling i en spilta trots att jag påpekade att jag snart skulle vara på språng igen.

"Det är kul med alla ungdomar som vill tävla", sade hon då vi satt oss i klubbrummet bredvid stallarna och Ryan mot mina protester berättat om mina framgångar. "Mitt hopplag ser riktigt bra ut i år, särskilt med lilla Gillys nya pålle. Aldrig hade jag gissat att gamle Joey skulle bli hopphäst!"

Jag var glad över att hon inte nämnde mer om Gillys häst – jag skulle utan tvekan bli dödad om jag fick veta minsta mer om hästen innan Gils själv presenterat honom.

"Men ska du tävla för Meander?" frågade hon mig och räckte både mig och Ryan varsin kopp varm choklad.

"Jag vet inte", sade jag och smuttade lite på den varma drycken. "Jag börjar få ett litet tävlingssug, men jag får inte ha Butterfly här och jag kommer aldrig ha råd med en ny hoppare."

"Men du kan ju jobba i Pine Hill-stallet", sade Henrietta. "De betalar sina duktigare stalljobbare höga löner – själv har jag inte råd att prisa mina elever så högt."

"Menar du det?"

"Jag skulle ha råd att köpa Katjas fina lilla skimmel efter en veckas hårt arbete", sade Ryan. "Och mina jobb blir aldrig ens riktigt klara."

"Det skulle de bli om du bara inte var så lat", sade Henrietta torrt.

"Jag kan hålla med om att jag inte är särskilt morgonpigg, men lat?"

Katjas skimmel. Born to be a Winner, hennes egna tävlingshäst, skulle knappt kunnas sättas ett pris på. Det måste vara Hirari han menade.

"Tack så mycket för drickan, men jag måste lämna tillbaka Darling", sade jag och reste mig upp. "Kan jag komma förbi i morgon?"

"Gärna", sade Henrietta, som genast lyste upp. "Du är så välkommen!"


	8. Nya tag

"Eric?"

Eric tittade upp från sina papper bakom sitt skrivbord i stallkontoret. Jag svalde. Nog för att det var rejält att helt plötsligt flytta in hos honom, men skulle det var lite för mycket att klaga över hans häst?

"Ja?"

"Jag… Jag rider gärna i hopplaget nu till Dietrich."

"Men du behöver en häst." Han lät förstående. "Har du en plan?"

Jag andades ut. Han tyckte visst inte att jag var ohyfsad som avböjde Bella, men jag trivdes verkligen inte med henne.

"Jag träffade Ryan igår. Vi pratade lite om löner och stalljobb, så jag hade tänkt jobba i Pine Hill."

"Bra idé. Men du vet ingen häst…?"

"Det är just det. Jag ska provrida en idag. Skulle jag kunna få låna Shoot?"

Nog hade jag en plan då jag en halvtimme senare galopperade på vägen mot Cape Point-stallet med Shoot. Jag visste precis vad jag ville.


	9. Hirari

"Där är du ju!" Gilly satt på Dee-Dee strax framför stallet. Vi hade avtalat dagen innan att hon skulle visa vägen, och Ryan hade avstått från sin vilda häst mot att få skritta ut med Gillys pensionerade tävlingsponny Poppy.

"Är det långt?" frågade jag då jag gjorde halt framför henne. Shoot stannade snällt och behöll formen in i halten. Jösses, den hästen är fin. Lite sliten och trött av sig, men han är snäll och jobbar fint trots sin enorma storlek som gör att jag knappt når ner till skänkelläget med dressyrläder.

"Tjugo minuter. Kör på!"

Vi växlade mellan skritt, trav och galopp, och vi var snart varma av hästarnas ivriga krumbukter och glada hopp över småsten och grenar på marken.

"Framme", hojtade Gilly plötsligt och pekade.

Katja – vitklädd, lika vit själv och övernaturligt vacker – vinkade ivrigt från en sovkoja. Hon satt uppe på en mäktig skimmel, helt silverfärgad.

"Hej, Ely!" ropade hon och travade fram till oss. Hon såg verkligen speciell ut, med sitt vita hår, vita kläder, sånär som vita ögon och kolsvart ridhjälm. "Vad kul att du vill titta på Hiri!"

"Nu då man ändå har chansen", sade jag med ett litet leende och ryckte på axlarna.

Hirari är japanska och översätts ungefär tilllättrörligt. Och herregud vilken häst! Samma silverfärg som Katjas egen Winner, men han var mycket nättare i kroppen – väldigt likt Butterfly, fast med ädlare huvud. Han är kanske lite högre än Butterfly dock, jag skulle gissa att han är ungefär 1,58 i manken. Nu då vi tittade på honom dansade han fram i sin hage med krökt nacke och tittade på oss under tunn, stålfärgad pannlugg med stora bruna ögon.

"Wow", fick jag ur mig.

"Måste instämma", sade Katja. "Han har gått upp i vikt och fått mer muskler sen jag var i Jorvik – nu kan vi ju träna honom. Men jag vill egentligen inte sälja honom, särskilt inte till Sabine. Hon kanske rider sin Khaan rätt bra, men aldrig att jag släpper upp henne på min lilla grabb."

"Hur mycket ville du ha för honom?" frågade jag och drog handen över hans nosrygg då han nyfiket kom fram för att hälsa.

"Tolvtusen."

Jag dog.

"_Tolv_?" Hur mycket hade vi köpt Flame för, åtta?

"Han är en bra häst. Winner skulle kunna gå för fyrtio om jag fick för mig att sälja honom. Med stammen är det bra billigt."

"För en miljonär kanske", suckade jag.

"Du ska provrida i alla fall", sade Katja bestämt. "Tänk om han är värd besväret?"

Ja, det kunde han ju vara. Jag kunde ju inte veta utan att rida, så en kvart senare började jag värma upp på honom. Nu då det var lite mer dressyraktigt än alla andra pass jag hunnit rida i Meander märkte jag hur min tjocka jacka var i vägen, och jag kunde inte låta bli att irritera mig på all snö. Kallt.

Hirari i sig påminde om Butterfly, och det gjorde ont. Traven var mycket skönare att sitta i, men han var lite mjukare och en aning mindre musklad än Butterfly och gled lätt ut mot sidorna.

Galoppen var dock exakt densamma, men istället för saknad efter min egen häst kände jag plötsligt en häftig glädje. Hiri var välskolad och rätt lättriden, och han verkade jämn i temperamentet.

"Det där ser ju bra ut", sade Katja, med ett litet finurligt leende på läpparna av någon anledning. "Jag ställer upp ett hinder här borta."

Gilly ställde sig en bra bit ifrån oss med Dee-Dee, och det förvånade mig att hon såg så nervös ut. Men jag tänkte inte mer på det och vi studsade över det lilla språnget.

Då brast Katja ut i gapskratt.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag förvirrat och vände om Hiri.

"Vet du hur han har betett sig sen vi började rida honom?" frågade Katja, fortfarande fnissande medan hon försökte kväva skrattet.

Jag ruskade på huvudet.

"Han har varit jättesnäll, men han har alltid så kul att alla flyger och far. Han bockar och hoppar för ingenting, just för att han tycker allt är så skoj. Så kommer du som hittade på träningssättet, och så är han en riktig ängel igen!" Katja frustade till av skratt och drog sedan ett djupt andetag för att samla sig. "Det är ju inte klokt!"

"Så den här ska föreställa en avkastarkung?" frågade jag skeptiskt och pekade ner på hästen jag satt på.

"Jo, han har faktiskt varit lite läskig då han sätter av, men Jess fick mig att inte säga något så att du skulle rida först", sade Gilly och pustade ut.

Jag suckade, böjde mig fram och klappade om skimmeln. Under det fyrtio minuter långa ridpasset hade jag hunnit fästa mig vid honom.

"Så vad tycker du om min lilleman?" frågade Katja då hon kom fram till oss och själv klappade om sin häst.

"På ett hinder om en halvmeter är det lite svårt att känna vilken stjärna han kan vara, men jag gillar honom. Problemet är att få ihop pengar."

"Vad hade du tänkt göra?" Katja flätade in sina fingrar i Hiris korta, tunna man.

"Jobba på Pine Hill."

Gilly tappade hakan och Katja såg lite misstrogen ut.

"Kom inte och säg att du har pratat med Ryan?"

"Jo…?" Varför var det så konstigt?

"Mr Sands – ja, det är alltså han som äger stället – gillar inte nytt folk. Det tar tid att jobba sig upp i graderna hos honom; vilket Ryan uppenbarligen inte har berättat för dig. Usch, vad dum han är!"

Hjärtat sjönk i mitt bröst.

"Hur länge kan du hålla honom?" frågade jag lågt och drog handen över hingstens silvriga hals.

"Max en månad", sade Katja dystert. "Dietrich är snart igång med kvalen och det är nu alla hästar säljs som bäst. Dessutom måste alla ryttare få en chans att vänja sig vid och träna sin nya häst."

"Men Sands är schyst ibland, har jag hört", sade Gilly uppmuntrande. "Om han ser en ryttare han tror har talang får man en massa fördelar i hans stall. Finns det inte någon häst där som Ely kan rida riktigt bra, Kat?"

"Jag vet inte…"

"Dopey!" utbrast jag plötsligt.

"Va? Men han är väl i Jorvik?"

"Nej, Herman sålde honom till en tjej som heter Cassie, men han står i Pine Hill." Dopey visste jag att jag klarade av, kanske även bättre än Butterfly. Jag hade lärt mig rida på honom och rest runt halva Höstzonen med honom. Nog kunde jag kanske imponera på Sands på min gamla Höstponny?

"Cassie? Hon är rätt duktig. Du vet att hon jobbar för att komma med i Rodilla?"

"Seriöst? Wow, kan ni tänka er min pålle i Rodillas stora tävling?"

"Inte alls. Men vill Cassie låna ut sin häst då?"

"Tveksamt", sade Katja. "Cassie gillar att skina. Men om… Om vi kan övertala någon annan Vinterryttare att låna ut sin häst till oss, och sen lånar vi hästen till Cassie medan Ely rider Doops!"

"Låter som en plan", flinade jag.

Shoot gnäggade högt då jag släppte ut Hiri i sin hage en halvtimme senare. Han hade gått i Winners hage och var redan trött på den spralliga skimmelhingsten.

"Gamle Shoot är då ingen tävlingshäst, men snäll är han", log Katja då jag tränsade honom igen.

"Absolut. Men jag vet inte om jag ska fortsätta rida honom eller försöka med Bella igen innan jag börjar med krigsplanen."

"Bella? Inte Bella's Lullaby?"

"Hur många andra Bella finns det i Meander?"

"Det tycker jag var taskigt av Eric", sade Katja missnöjt. "Hästen har tappat gnistan. Ingen har fått henne att gå okej de senaste två åren."

"Hon är Flames totala motsats", instämde jag. "Men…" Jag tystnade.

Kvällen innan hade jag fått ett telefonsamtal från Herman.

_"Du vet, Ely, Flame är på bättre humör än någonsin! Jag tror att hormonerna möblerar om fullständigt i henne. Det måste vara dräktigheten. Hoppas bara att det håller i sig tills du kommer hem, hon är så fin, din häst!"_

"Hur skulle hon reagera på ett föl?" frågade jag fundersamt.

"Föl? Bella? Aldrig. Hon blev dräktig för en sådär två-tre år sedan, men fölet var dödfött. Ett tag efter det blev hon så deppad som hon…" Gilly begrep vad jag var inne på och tappade hakan. "Varför i all världen har ingen tänkt på det?"

"Att Bella är deppig för att fölet dog?" Katjas ansikte sken upp. "Vad trångsynt man kan vara! Ely, du lyckas hitta det självklara ingen annan ser, precis som med Hiri! Hur kom du på det?"

"Herman ringde igår", förklarade jag, "och han berättade hur harmonisk Flame har blivit."

"Så uppenbart", suckade Katja. "Eric kommer vara evigt tacksam om det här funkar, det vet du va?"


	10. Planer om hästbyten

"Jag trodde att du skulle vara borta längre", sade Eric då jag kom uppför trappan och nästan hunnit smita in i mitt rum. "Vart har du varit?"

"Hos Katja", mumlade jag.

"Katja? Det är inte hennes viting du har tittat på?"

Viting? Det var något nytt.

"Eh… Jo. Han var jättefin. I morgon ska jag följa med Gilly till Cape Point, och se om jag kan få ett uppdrag, och om inte det rider jag direkt till Pine Hill." Jag berättade som hastigast om planen jag, Katja och Gils fumlat ihop. Nu i efterhand lät den ganska långsökt och omöjlig.

"Vilken lysande idé", utbrast Eric då jag var färdig och satt framför honom med en kopp rykande hett citronte (med fyra bitar socker i – inget te utan socker!) mellan mina fortfarande halvfrusna händer.

"Tycker du?" frågade jag, gapande av förvåning. "Men jag behöver Dopey, och Kat säger att Cassie…"

"Strunta du i Cassie, Ely. Du ska veta att hon red här för ett tag sen, och hon fastnade så för Shoot. Ska du inte ta med honom dit, och se om ni kan byta hästar?"

Shoot? Ödets underbara ironi, just den hästen som jag varit så säker på skulle vara för alldaglig för en duktig tävlingsryttare. Men… Ja, varför inte? Men först behövde jag hälsa på Gilly. Hon var fullkomligt lyrisk över att jag skulle följa med henne hem, och jag ville inte dämpa hennes glädje. Dessutom var jag inte så lite nyfiken på hennes nya tävlingshäst.

Då kom jag på en annan sak.

"Du Eric? Om du skulle låta Bella vila ett år och försöka ta föl på henne…"


	11. Gilly, Milly och Kevin

"Skojar du? Aldrig att jag missar Gillys häst! Jag undrar hur han ser ut, och vad han heter, och hur gammal han är, och…"

"Hur högt han har hoppat, hans stamtavla, hans foderstat, och en massa annat onödigt bara för att du vill veta precis allt", avslutade Alex och himlade med ögonen. Hon hade kommit med en stor (dock ganska ranglig) hästtransport precis då jag kom ner i stallet för morgonen, och Tin-Can stod nu nöjt i Bellas box och mumsade hö. Bella hade jag släppt ut i Jessies paddock, som inte skulle användas förrän vid elvatiden, då Alex ändå hunnit flytta Tin-Can och sin nyinköpta terränghäst Advance (en rätt intetsägande häst som enligt Alex hoppade fantastiskt bra) till sin splitternya terrängbana strax utanför Meander.

Henny hoppade nästan upp och ner av spänning – hon ville mer än någon annan se Gillys häst och hon hatade hemligheter och överraskningar. Darling, som stod intill henne tränsad och klar, stod med huvudet högt och bakåtvända öron, inte alltför glad över sin ivriga ägare.

"Okej, jag hajar vinken", suckade jag. "Får jag rida Darling?" Jag kunde inte låta bli att fråga.

"Visst, jag vill rida Shoot!"

Alex ruskade på huvudet åt oss då vi glatt bytte hästar och satte upp.

"Ska ni till Cape Point?"

"Bara till byn, inte stallet. Jag var där igår och jobbade ihop tvåhundra mynt."

"Inte illa Ely!" flinade Alex medan Henny applåderade. Shoot höjde förvirrat huvudet, medan öronen vreds åt alla håll för att lokalisera ljudet.

"Förlåt gubben", tröstade Henny och klappade vallackens hals. "Ska vi dra då?"

Vi skrittade sida vid sida hela vägen till Cape Point-stallet, dit vi tillsist bestämt oss för att rida först. Jag hade inte gjort upp någon tid med Gilly, och det kunde hända att hon kommit ner till stallet redan.

Gilly hittade vi inte, däremot gnäggade hennes lilla ponny Poppy högt då vi kikade in genom dörren. Dee-Dee stod också inne och sparkade på sin boxdörr med bakåtpressade öron. Var den hästen någonsin på bra humör?

"Hon var visst inte här", sade Henny och ryggade några steg.

"Vad är det där för byggnad?" frågade jag och pekade bort mot något som såg ut som en lada lite längre bort.

"Det är Cape Points ridhus. Har du inte varit där än? Vi rider till byn först, så kan vi allihop rida upp till ridhuset sen."

Vi travade igång hästarna och fattade galopp på en fin raksträcka intill en bergskant. Då…

"YAHOO!"

Vi bromsade så fort vi kunde, och det var tur det. Några meter längre fram, där det var ett högt staket för att avskärma branten uppifrån, hoppade en svart häst från kanten, ner på vägen. Hela nedhoppet var säkert fem meter högt, men hästens lilla ryttarinna tjöt av skratt då de landade i den mjuka snön.

"Bra, Joey", berömde den lilla flickan och klappade om sin häst, som ivrigt slog med huvudet då hon höll in honom.

"Är du inte klok som hoppar så där?" Henny såg livrädd ut. "Du bryter ju benen av hästen!"

"Nä, inte på gamle Joey. Han hoppar allt, det är därför jag köpte honom. Är han inte snygg, Els? Jag sa ju att han är bäst?"

Gilly flinade brett. Hennes fötter var nästan två decimeter över skänkelläget på den svarta hästen, men hon verkade passa på honom.

"Han heter Cotton-Eyed Joe, men jag kallar honom Joey", sade Gilly och klappade kärleksfullt sin häst. Nu då han vred på huvudet mot oss såg jag att han hade en smal, bruten bläs. "Han skulle ha gått till slakt om jag inte köpt honom. Vet ni om att han är en travare? Han travade inte tillräckligt bra, men galoppera och hoppa kan han!"

"Vi har sett det", sade Henny svagt.

"Han är… Ehum, fin." Joey var lite mager för min smak, och halsen var tunn och omusklad. Egentligen var han rätt ful med det där lilla huvudet på den stora, tunna kroppen.

"Ljug inte Ely, jag vet vad du tycker. Vi håller på att göda honom och Katja har ridit igenom honom lite. Linda har lovat att träna upp honom så att han blir mer balanserad." Nu då Gilly kortade tyglarna och Joey krökte på nacken såg han avsevärt mycket elegantare ut.

"Jag gillar honom", sade Henny. "Lite för omusklad, men han blir säkert jättefin lagom till Dietrich. Jag älskar hans man! Om du klipper av den dödar jag dig, Gil."

Joeys man var fin, det måste jag erkänna trots att hästen inte var någon skönhet. Den var nära tre decimeter lång, lätt lockig, men tunn. Jag hade ingen tidigare erfarenhet av travare, och jag undrade om alla såg ut som Joey. Vilken lång kropp han hade!

Vi började skritta alla sida vid sida (rättare sagt skrittade jag och Henny medan Joey försökte takta om oss) medan vi pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Lite längre bort närmade sig byn, där jag aldrig varit förr.

"Kevin och Milly är hemma", förklarade Gilly glädjestrålande. "Kevin har sovit över hos Freddie i Menader några veckor, men nu är han hemma, och Mils kom hem efter att ha brutit handleden. Hon trillade av Dissy då hon skenade över ett berg."

"Aj", mumlade jag och sände en tanke till Millys svårhanterliga fux. "Men vem är Freddie?"

Henny fnittrade till.

"Fredrick heter han egentligen", sade Gilly och kastade en retsam blick mot Henny. "Hans hår är rödare än Hens. Han är lika gammal som Kevin, är kaxigare än Kevin, längre än Kevin, rider bättre än Kevin och Henny gillar honom."

"Han är schyst", försvarade sig Henny. "Och Hotty är inte så dålig heller. Har du sett henne, Ely?"

"Hot Stuff?" föreslog jag och menade den gulbruna D-ponnyn jag sett beta i hagen bakom Meander.

"Just hon! Hon hoppar helt fantastiskt. De har aldrig tävlat i Dietrich tillsammans förut, men de sopar alltid banan på klubbtävlingarna här." Gilly släppte tyglarna och lade sig ner med huvudet på vallackens kors. Rappen fortsatte skritta, lite stressat fortfarande, men med ett stort intresse på vad som hände bakom honom. "Om du tävlar för Meander är ni i samma lag. Hon är inte så snabb, Hotty, hon är ju ganska liten, men hon vänder snabbt som attan och hoppar hus."

"Ska Ryan tävla?" frågade jag.

"Jepp, men det kan lika gärna vara ett misstag att släppa in honom i hopplaget. Du vet ju hur det gick då Beauvista bestämde sig för att chansa med honom. Han ska tävla för Cape Point nu, i mitt lag, eftersom han inte kommer överens med Mr Sands. Sands vill att han ska sälja Dee-Dee och köpa sig en pålitligare häst, för han har faktiskt talang, men aldrig att han släpper den hästen. I vanliga fall är han Sands stjärnryttare i sådana här sammanhang, men Dee-Dee kan man aldrig lita på."

Jag drog handen genom Darlings snövita man. Stoet frustade och krökte på nacken då jag sedan kortade upp tyglarna lite till.

"Den där Sands, hur är han?"

"Jätteläskig", sade Henny och rös till. "Han kom till Valedale en gång, för att träna några av sina ryttare på Antlersons terrängbana. Han är… Jag kan inte beskriva. Du måste se honom för att förstå."

"Framme", tjöt Gilly just då och sköt upp i sittande ställning medan Joey hoppade till av ryttarens oväntade rörelse. Poppy kanske var van vid sin hyperaktiva ägare, men Joey behövde lite mer träning.

Vi skrittade in i byn. Den var större än jag väntat mig, och husen var större än de i Höstzonen.

"Det finns många barnfamiljer här", sade Gilly som om hon läst mina tankar. "Det är därför husen är så stora. Vet ni för den delen om att Linda kom hit imorse? Hon och Meteor är uppe vid ridhuset. Hon sa åt mig att skicka upp er två efter lunch. Men först ska ni få träffa min familj!"

Vi band upp hästarna utanför huset, en stor blå villa med vita knutar, gav dem vatten och hö innan vi gick in.

Gillys pappa var inte hemma, men hennes mamma Eline stod i köket och rörde om i en stor gryta med soppa. Hon var några centimeter kortare än mig (nu förstod jag varifrån Gilly fått sin kortväxthet), med tjockt, axellångt svart hår och glada, lilaaktiga ögon. Hon var inte det minsta lik Henrietta, hennes syster.

"Vad kul att träffa dig, Ely", sade hon glatt efter att ha kört ner oss i varsin köksstol. "Henny kom förbi häromdagen, men dig har jag bara hört om förut. Det är väl kul att vi har fått en ny stjärnryttare till Cape Point!"

"Mamma, hon ska tävla för Meander", sade Gilly lugnt. Hennes mamma verkade lite… Förvirrad kanske är det rätta ordet? Hon blandade lätt ihop saker, men Gilly, vanligtvis otålig och hyperaktiv, hade en ängels tålamod med sin mor.

"Åh, javisst ja… Stannar ni på lunch?" Hon väntade inte på svar, utan ställde fram soppskålar för sex personer. "Kevin, Mildred! Kom ner nu!"

Milly, lång som en lyktstolpe och samma mörka hår som sin mor och syster, dundrade nedför trappan med ett surmulet ansiktsuttryck och bandagerad högerhand. Hennes ansikte ljusnade genast då hon fick syn på mig och Henny.

"Hej! Vad kul att ni är här!"

Kevin kom strax efter, med sin kära, gråa filthatt på huvudet. Han kunde inte ha den ute med tanke på den hårda vinden och kalla temperaturen, så jag antog att han tog igen förlorad tid inomhus.

Kevin var inte det minsta lik varken sina systrar eller sin mor. Han var kortare än Milly men lite längre än mig, med spretigt brunt hår, rosig hy och blåa ögon. Jag hade undrat förut om han ärvt sitt utseende efter pappan, som jag aldrig träffat.

"Hej Ely! Hej Hen." Han klampade förbi oss med ett stort leende och plockade fram bestick ur en kökslåda.

"Så rar du är, Kevin", suckade Eline, som uppenbart glömt bort dem. Kevin svarade med ett litet leende åt hennes håll – han var van.

Köttsoppan var jättegod. Då vi ätit oss proppmätta lutade vi oss tillbaka i stolarna och småpratade om allt möjligt.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte om jag hinner ordna allt inför Rodilla nu", sade Milly då jag frågade lite om hur hon skulle tävla under året. "Jag får inte rida på åtminstone en månad, och jag får inte använda armen särskilt mycket heller. Jag behöver en ny häst eftersom jag rätt uppenbart växt ur Poppy, och jag kan inte ha Dissy. Vi kommer inte överens alls."

"Poppy? Men…" Jag blev lite förvirrad. Den allmänna historien om isabellstoet var att Gilly räddat henne från slakt efter att hon fått en skada.

"Har hon inte berättat?" Milly blängde på sin lillasyster. "Jag fick Poppy då jag var fem år gammal, och då var hon jättefin. Så rev hon upp en sena och kunde knappt gå, och hon skulle slaktas. Men Gil, hon är envis hon! Hon ville ha Poppy, så det fick hon. Skadan läkte, men då hade jag ändå blivit för stor för henne, så hon blev Gillys hopponny på heltid. Det är syrrans fel att hon är så vild."

"Är det inte", kontrade Gilly genast. "Hon var så då jag började. Hon har blivit bättre. Sen vet jag inte hur bra det är att Ryan rider henne…"

"Ryan kan inte rida Pops", frustade Kevin och svalde en till sked rykande soppa (han var inne på sin fjärde skål). "Han är för lång!"

"Det är du också."

"Men jag rider henne inte ens och om jag gjorde det skulle jag ta det lugnt. Ryan ska alltid ut på långritt, han tänker väl inte på att hon bara får promenadridas?"

"Men då kan väl du ta Pops och låna ut Moony till Ryan, så är vi kvitt!"

"Ryan rider ju som en galning, aldrig att han rider min häst!"

"Ge er, ni två", sade Milly irriterat.

"Men du startade det", protesterade Gilly.

Systrarna stirrade på varandra under några sekunder, innan båda ryckte på axlarna och släppte samtalsämnet medan Kevin himlade med ögonen.

Jag hade fått intrycket av att Kevin inte red och var förvånad över att han hade en egen häst. Men vem red inte här egentligen?

"Vad har du för häst, Kevin?" frågade jag.

"Han heter Moonlight Shadow, och han står på Pine Hill, som Kevin ska rida för i Dietrich", sade Gilly kvickt innan brodern ens hunnit öppna munnen. "Han är nästan helt svart och är jättefin, men herr surkart här", Gilly blängde på sin bror, "vägrar låta någon annan rida honom. Det är bara Milly som har fått rida i någon fjantig dressyrtävling med honom."

"Det var klubbmästerskapet på Pine Hill", snäste Milly. "Vad jag tycker är fjantigt är då du flaxar runt på Joey i terrängen och hoppar uthopp på fem meter utan att tänka på häststackarens ben."

"Ildred?" sade Eline i ett lätt frågande tonfall medan hon plockade bort våra soppskålar. Kevin viftade bort hennes utsträckta hand som var på väg att ta hans skål också, med munnen full av soppa igen.

"Inget, mamma", sade båda systrarna exakt samtidigt. "Ildred" verkade hänvisa till båda två.

Henny fnissade.

"I vilket fall, Moonlight är en väldigt fin hopphäst", sade Kevin och slevade upp en femte portion soppa åt sig. "Jag ville egentligen ta med honom till mormor, men det var dyrt nog att skicka ner en häst. Moonlight kunde ju ändå få vila medan Gil och Pops rände runt och härjade i Jorvik."

"Kevin, varför får jag inte rida Moony?" frågade Gilly buttert.

"För att jag inte vill att någon hyperaktiv liten ponnyryttare kommer och sliter i min häst. Han är känslig."

"Det är Joey också."

"Det är skillnad på Joey och Moonlight", sade Kevin och viftade otåligt med sin sked i luften. "Du kan ta över honom om några år, då du lärt dig rida och jag provar på något nytt."

"Jag vill inte ha din dumma häst, jag vill bara provrida honom! Joey är min häst!"

"Nu räcker det, Gildred, Kevin", sade Eline, som plockade ur diskmaskinen. "Henny, ska du tävla i Dietrich?"

"Jag tror det, om vi kan kvala", sade Henny. "Men jag och Darling är inte så samspelta än. Jag behöver lite mer dressyrarbete också, innan jag kommer igång med hoppningen. Hon lyssnar knappt på vikthjälperna."

"Jag märkte det", sade jag. "Och man får passa sig så att man inte blir hård i handen, hon blir ju så grinig då."

"Precis", instämde Henny.

"Gilly, din häst har rymt igen", sade Kevin och pekade mot fönstret med sin fulla sked.

Vi andra vände oss förvånade om och tittade ut genom fönstret. Precis utanför stod Joey, utan grimma, och tuggade på något som var väldigt likt…

"Min ryktpåse", tjöt Gilly och sköt upp ur sin stol. "Åh, jag har ju mintpastiller däri!"


	12. Småprat

Gillys ryktpåse var ganska slaktad, men Joey hade inte fått tag på mintpastillerna, som låg i en plastpåse.

"Se det från den ljusa sidan", sade Kevin, som äntligen ätit upp och vände och vred Joeys röda nylongrimma i händerna, medan han försökte komma på hur vallacken tagit sig loss. "Du har ju klagat i evigheter över den där gamla saken. Jag ska köpa en ny åt dig, en blå."

"Nej tack, jag vill ha en rosa", sade Gilly surt. "Det är Milly som vill ha blått."

"Och jag vill ha grönt, men ändå gav du mig ett orange schabrak förra julen." Gilly grimaserade mot sin bror.

Jag satt upp på Shoot medan Henny svingade sig upp på Darling. Eftersom vi skulle hälsa på Linda ville Henny gärna rida sin egen pålle och visa upp henne i all sin glans, och jag klandrade henne inte. Jag var nöjd på Shoot och hoppades på att få hoppa några språng.

"Då drar vi", sade Gilly i ett halvhjärtat försök att låta som vanligt då hon hoppade upp på Joey och så fort som möjligt vände honom bort från Kevin.

Linda var glad över att se oss igen, och Meteor gnäggade högt då han upptäckte de tre nyanlända hästarna.

"Det ska bli jättekul att ha träningar här inne", sade Linda och slog ut med händerna. Ridhuset hon fått låna var verkligen perfekt; det var stort, ljust och varmt och ena långsidan bestod endast av ett enda gigantiskt fönster som vette ut i vinterdagen medan speglar prydde kortsidorna. Linda hade sina vanliga ridkläder med korta ärmar trots att det var fjorton minusgrader ute. "Jag kan knappt vänta på att få sätta igång; jag har ju inte varit här så länge än ändå, och jag ska till Rockville strax efter Dietrich, så jag har inte så mycket tid. Pållen jag fått låna är verkligen inget stjärnskott, men jag tror att jag kan klara av att göra häst av 'en."

Nä, hästen var inget stort. En tunn, brun häst med ovanligt korta mörka ben och kortklippt (ja, klippt – usch, vad fult det var!), alltför tunn man. Han hade inget givet namn, så Linda kallade honom Clueless, bara för skojs skull.

"Darling ser fin ut med dig, Henny", sade Linda då vi pratade lite om våra hästbyten. "Jag pratade med Freddie häromdagen, han tror stenhårt på att ni kommer med i Dietrich."

"Verkligen?" Henny sken upp. "Ja… Det går ju bra på träningen, så det beror ju på om vi slår kvaltiden och ser om någon vill ha med oss i laget."

"Men är det bara de här tre stallen som tävlar i Dietrich?" frågade jag då jag kom att tänka på det. "Jag menar, bara Meander, Cape Point och Pine Hill?"

"Nejdå, Hela Höstzonen är med. Visste du inte det, Ely? Georgina är lite sur över att du köpte hennes bästa hopphäst, men hon får skylla sig själv. I vilket fall, Bayridge och Beauvista från Vårzonen kommer också, plus två stall från Sommarzonen. Rockville behöver rustas upp rejält, så de står över och ska försöka satsa på Rodilla istället, och Coyote Ranch är ju öde för tillfället."

"Inga problem så länge de har kvar Worry", sade Gilly. "Jag har aldrig sett en så häftig häst förr. Inte för att jag är intresserad av dressyr, men jag skulle gärna pröva den hästen."

"De?"

"Rockville. Stallet har bytt ägare flera gånger de senaste åren, och den enda hästen som stått där i alla år är Worry. Han är tydligen rätt knäpp, hur fin han än är."

"Inte lika knäpp som Blizter", invände Henny. "Cod Point ska visst vara med nu, men de håller sig i bakgrunden. Alla känner till det just för deras mustang. Han är livrädd för människor, så rädd att han blir elak och aggressiv och inget de gör med honom hjälper."

"Men han är vacker", sade Linda. "Helt kolsvart. Synd att de inte kan hantera honom där uppe."

Jag satt bara och lyssnade på dem. Jag hade ingen aning om vilka hästar Worry och Blizter var, och jag visste inget om varken Rockville eller Cod Point. Men ändå – jag, som inte tänkt att jag skulle tävla mer överhuvudtaget; tänk om jag skulle resa vidare? Bli en Vårryttare, och kanske även Sommarryttare? Jag behövde kanske inte tävla?

"Nog med småprat", sade Linda plötsligt och slog ihop händerna. "Kom ni inte hit för att hoppa?"


End file.
